1. Field of the Description
The present description relates, in general, to visual display and projection systems, and, more particularly, to a method and system for projecting still and video images onto one or more curtains or screens formed of snow.
2. Relevant Background
There is a growing demand for providing entertainment in outdoor settings such as in large city parks, amusement or theme parks, sporting events, outdoor musical concerts, and other settings in which large numbers of people gather. For example, it is well known to provide laser or light-based projections as part of music concerts. In other cases, it is popular to provide a fireworks show to entertain a crowd after a baseball, soccer, or football game or in a park setting. In many cases, it is desirable to create a show that is so unique and exciting that people are visiting a facility or venue in large part or solely for the outdoor show.
One particular challenge in this context is how to provide shows or otherwise entertain visitors outdoors during the winter months. For example, many ski resorts will provide fireworks as part of night skiing or to otherwise entertain their visitors after the ski hill shuts down for the evening so as to retain the visitors near businesses. During winter olympics and other winter sporting events it is common to set up large conventional movie screens or electronic display devices to display still or video images, e.g., to show entertaining and advertising-related videos or the like. Often, though, winter entertainment may be limited to music played from loudspeakers mounted outside restaurants and other gathering places such as skating rinks or lower portions of ski hills.